When building workbooks, users of spreadsheet application programs often utilize data from a number of different sources. For instance, when creating a workbook within a spreadsheet application program, a user may import data from another workbook, may enter data into the workbook manually, or may obtain data by executing queries on a relational database or on an on-line analytical processing (“OLAP”) cube. Once the data has been entered from any of these sources, a user typically arranges the data in the desired configuration within the workbook. At the end of this process, the user has created a workbook that includes a tabular range of data upon which meaningful numerical analysis may be performed.
In order for other users to access the contents of the workbook, copies of the workbook or portions of it may be made. For instance, in many scenarios the workbook is sent to other users via an electronic mail (“e-mail”) message. The users that receive the workbook can then perform analysis on the workbook or add the data contained in the workbook to another workbook. Alternatively, the workbook may be stored on a file share where multiple users can access the contents of the workbook. In order to share the contents of the workbook, ranges of data may also be copied and pasted into other documents.
Although these traditional methods for sharing a workbook allow multiple users to access the contents of a workbook, these methods are not without their drawbacks. First, it is very difficult to administer multiple copies of a workbook that may be duplicated many times across multiple computers and network domains. In particular, it is very difficult for a system administrator to ensure that the workbook is secure and that it is frequently backed up. Moreover, in the case of a file share, it may be very difficult for multiple users to simultaneously access the workbook. For example, if the author of the original workbook needs to update it, then it is extremely difficult to track all the users that use it and have them update their copies. In many cases, the spreadsheet client application locks the workbook when it is opened by one user, thereby preventing others from accessing the file. Additionally, identical functions may be performed on different copies of the workbook, thereby causing duplication of effort and reducing productivity.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.